Addicted To You
by detvd
Summary: Elena Gilbert lost her parents in a car crash in the summer. Damon Salvatore is involved with many different crimes. Two People who are popular in different ways. Elena's boyfriend Stefan is doing everything he can to save their relationship but what happens when older bad boy brother Damon becomes Elena's friend?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries.**

 _ **Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction but I am so excited to be writing it. I've been reading Delena fanfiction for probably a year now and I never thought I was talented enough to write my own. Soon enough I had run out of fanfictions to read so I thought i'd try my own. In my fanfiction everyone is human so no vampires, werewolves doppelgangers etc. Please if you have any constructive criticism or any ideas for the plot etc please don't hesitate to message me, i'd love to hear your opinions etc, anyways I hope you enjoy!**_

Elena Gilbert lost her parents in a car crash in the summer. Damon Salvatore is involved with many different crimes. Two People who are popular in different ways. Elena's boyfriend Stefan is doing everything he can to save their relationship but what happens when older bad boy brother Damon becomes Elena's friend?

 **Elena's POV**

I woke up Monday morning and realised today was the day i had dreaded the most. My first day back at school since my parents had died. I'll have to smile and say "I'm okay thanks." when someone asks how I am. Deep down I know that I am not okay. My Aunt Jenna has been doing a great job of taking care of Jeremy and I but I miss my parents every single day.

I heard a loud buzzing noise before realising somebody was calling me. I picked up my phone from my table and looked at the Caller ID, to see it was Stefan my boyfriend. He had been so good to me over the past couple months but i've just felt like we've lost our spark that we once had. I still love him of course but i don't think i'm _in_ love with him. I've brought it up a couple times but he thinks i just need time to come to terms with my parents death but i've felt this way a couple weeks before my parents death. So because he wouldn't let me talk to him about our relationship i'd been avoiding him for weeks but i knew i'd have to face him at school today.

"Hello?" I said my stomach filled with nerves because there are so many things we need to talk about.

"Hey Lena, I was just calling to let you know i wouldn't be able to walk you to school today."

I was surprised that he was pretending that there was nothing going on between us and that I hadn't been avoiding him for a month.

"Oh right, is everything okay?"

"Well Damon's back from his little trip and my Dad said that he has to drive me to school."

I had only spoken to Damon a couple of times when I was with Stefan. There were rumors that he was working for the Mikaelson family which were heavily involved with many different crimes. Damon had been arrested in the first week of summer on suspicion of drug possession and drug trafficking but he was released as they had no real evidence against him. He then disappeared for the rest of the summer. All I really know about him is that he doesn't live with Stefan and his Father but he has to have dinner every Friday with them.

"That's alright i'll just see you in class."

"Okay, I love you." My heart stopped beating for a moment when he said those words and I wasn't sure how to reply.

"Yeah, um bye." I said stupidly which was bound to bring on a serious talk which we needed to have.

 **Damon's POV**

I hopped into the driver's seat of my camaro while a grumpy Stefan got into the passenger seat.

I looked over to see Stefan with a frustrated look on his face.

"C'mon Stef spill what's on your mind." I said and jokingly punched him in the arm. The only response I got was a huff mixed with a sigh.

I let out a dry laugh. "Ah I get it now, you have girl problems."

Stefan glared at me which told me I was spot on.

"Are you still with that hot Elena chick?" I asked knowing i'd piss him off.

I never knew too much about Elena just that she was Stefan's girlfriend. The only time i'd see her was in school or if she was at the house to see Stefan. She has the same features as Katherine but from what i've gathered she is nothing like her. Katherine was manipulative and selfish, Elena didn't seem anything like that.

"Yes I'm still with her." He snapped at me.

"Okay so what's the problem?" I said as I started to drive to school.

"Nothing i'm fine I just wanted to walk her to school but Dad is making me go with you"

I knew that wasn't the only reason he was in a bad mood but I let it slide. We pulled up to Mystic Falls high school and I saw Elena walking and laughing with her friends Caroline and Bonnie. She was so cute when she laughed. I quickly stopped myself for thinking that way. I spotted my best friend Klaus Mikaelson with his brother Kol. I parked my car and Stefan got out as quick as he could and ran to Elena.

"Mikaelsons!" I shouted across the car park to get Klaus and Kol's attention

"Ah Salvatore, it's good to see you" Klaus greeted me with a smirk as I walked up to stand outside the school with them.

"I'm alright, where's your sister?"

Rebekah is a junior and we hooked up a few times but i knew how much I was pissing off Klaus so I cut it off not only to clear things with Klaus but that girl can be a bit intense.

"I'm going to ignore that you just said that. Are you free to meet us at the warehouse tomorrow at 8?"

"Yeah i'll be there." I replied before walking through the doors for my first day as a senior.

 **Elena's POV**

Caroline and Bonnie gave me a worried look and before I could question it Stefan appeared in front of me.

"Hi." Stefan said shyly.

"Bonnie I have your um.. English book in my locker!" Caroline said trying to not make it obvious she was trying to leave us alone. They both knew how I felt about Stefan even though Caroline was trying to convince me I was wrong. They quickly hurried towards Caroline's locker leaving Stefan and I alone.

"Look I know you're feeling like we don't have that spark that we once had but I love you Elena and I want to try and get our relationship back to what it once was." He said putting everything out there.

"Stef I ju-" before I could say anything he cut me off.

"Elena please come over after school and we can talk about everything please just give me that." he practically begged.

"Okay." I agreed.

Now that he was standing in front of me I realised I hadn't thought this through as much as I thought. I want to try make things better because I love him and I realise that now.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips quickly to show him I was really going to give him a chance.

"Walk me to my locker?"

"Sure" he said and I grabbed his hand before walking into the school.

After a long day at school it was finally time to meet up with Stefan and go back to his house. I spotted Stefan outside the school talking to Damon.

"Elena!" Stefan greeted me.

"Hi Stef. Hello Damon." I said ignoring the feeling I got as I said Damon's name.

"Elena. Hey Stef i'm gonna go see you in the morning." Damon said and patted Stefan on the shoulder and walked away.

"Look Elena, I am so sorry but my Dad wants me to attend some business meeting he says they appreciate family and since Damon doesn't have the best reputation he asked if I could."

"No it's fine you go we can talk tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." He pulled me into a quick kiss and then we said our goodbyes.

I decided to walk home alone so I could think without Caroline talking in my ear. I decided I wanted to go to a bar and have a couple drinks alone.

I walked home had some food and headed out before Jenna could stop me. It's a school night and I don't want to lose her trust. I walked down to my local bar and sat down and ordered my first drink.

 **Damon's POV**

The first day of school was hard with everyone talking about me getting arrested. I was let go free of any charges and everyone knows that. I walked into my favourite bar and took my usual seat. I ordered a glass of bourbon and look a large sip trying not to think about the time I spent in jail. It still haunted me and I definitely do not want to end up there again, it was hard even for 2 weeks if it was any longer I don't think i'd be able to handle it. I turned to my left and I saw a girl with dark hair which was covering her face, looking down at her glass deep in thoughts. When she lifted her head I realised it was Elena Gilbert.

"Elena Gilbert, underage and drinking in a bar." I said with a smirk.

She looked at me scared and her face softened in relief as she realised who I was.

"Don't rat me out?" she pleaded.

"It's not like I didn't do it when I was underage so i'll let it slide. Though, can I say anything to my baby bro or does he not know?"

"No he doesn't know and i'd like to keep it that way."

"My lips are sealed." Elena flashed a smile before staring back at her drink. I saw it was empty and I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to buy her a drink. I decided I would. I waved at the bartender to get her attention and she slid over as fast as she could.

"What can I get for you handsome?" I could see Elena rolling her eyes and I laughed to myself.

"I'll have another bourbon and get another drink for this lady." I motioned to Elena and the bartenders face dropped and she walked away to make our drinks.

"Damon you don't have to I have my own money."

"With a girl as pretty as you looking as sad as that I thought you deserved a few free drinks." she flashed a grateful smile and looked at me straight in the eyes for the first time. We sat and stared into each others eyes for a moment I felt myself getting lost in her dark pools. The bartender interrupted our little stare and handed us our drinks.

"So what has got you so down Gilbert." I know I have never really talked to her but I felt so comfortable that I decided to not end our conversation there.

 **Elena's POV**

It was weird being sat at a bar with the older Salvatore brother but I felt happy.

"I'm not sure if I should answer that, we don't really know each other and i'd rather not overwhelm you with my crazy life."

"Trust me my life is probably a thousand times more crazy and hectic than anybody else's." he said and laughed. God he is so gorgeous. His icy blue eyes glowing through the darkness of the bar almost made me forget what we were talking about.

"Okay then, I am in a relationship i'm not sure I even want to be in, yet everyone is telling me that we are perfect for each other and I just don't feel it. My parents are dead and i've no idea how i'm supposed to get through this. I have to pretend to be strong for my brother even though on the inside i'm crumbling apart. My Aunt Jenna is trying so hard to do everything in our house but it's just not the same without them and now i'm sat here in a bar drinking with my boyfriends older brother who I barely know and telling secrets I haven't even told my best friends." I didn't even realise the tears that were freely flowing down my face. I just unloaded so many thoughts that were on my head and it felt like it was a weight lifted off my shoulders to finally talk to someone.

"Elena I know exactly what you're going through. When I lost my Mother my Father blamed me for it. I was the one who found her dead in our living room. He said I was too much trouble and it leaded her to take one too many pills. But what he didn't tell me was she was a recovering drug addict. She had been clean for 2 months and then she was straight back on them. Many times I walked in on my father screaming and punching her. It was terrifying to see that. So after her funeral I packed up and moved out. Only recently i've been trying to get a good relationship back with my Father. I'm not going to say that I don't miss her every single day and that I don't hate my father but I am no longer crippled by her death."

I could not believe what Damon had just told me. I was crying even more imagining him having to go through that as a child. He was being so honest and I could tell that he had never told anyone all of that. What was different about me?

He placed his hand on my thigh and started rubbing soothing circles which were calming me down. He must have realised that this was wrong and quickly snached his hand away from my leg.

I don't know what it is about him but I want to know more. I want to know _him._


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries._**

 **Damon's POV**

I woke up to pounding on my front door. I groaned and crawled out of my bed to answer the door.

"Stefan what do you want? It's Saturday, the day I get to sleep." I said as Stefan barged into my apartment.

"Did you really think you could go out drinking with my girlfriend and I wouldn't find out?" he snapped.

It had been a couple of days since I spilled all my deep secrets to Elena in a bar. I've never told anyone the things I told her. I have no idea what made me tell her those things. Over the past few days we've built a friendship I guess. I saw her a couple times and we had lunch on Wednesday so I guess you could call us friends. She also got back together with Stefan and obviously he found out what happened or he wouldn't be in my apartment right now.

"Stefan I didn't go out drinking with her I went out alone and she was already there, stop being the jealous boyfriend we are just friends."I said simply.

"You're a bad influence on her Damon."

"How am I a bad influence I haven't even done anything!" I shouted getting offended.

"Yeah I know you haven't done anything but i'm scared you will. It happened with Katherine so it can happen with Elena."

"Don't you dare mention Katherine that was completely different and you know it."I snapped.

"Okay fine I was wrong for comparing Elena and Katherine, but just leave her alone Damon."

"Why don't you tell her that yourself." I said before pushing him out and slamming the door.

* * *

I was rudely awoken for the second time today but this time it was my phone ringing.

"Klaus, is there a reason you woke me up." I said bluntly.

"Mate it's 5pm I thought you'd be awake by now."

"Well you thought wrong, what is it."

"Can you come down to the warehouse? Boss has a job for you."

"Okay fine but remind him what happened the last time, the cops showed up and I was lucky I didn't have the drugs on me!"

Just as we got our summer break from school I was sent out on a job. They were new customers and I had to meet them to discuss what they wanted. I sat down at the table with 4 men and we began to discuss, before I knew it the cops barged in and arrested me. They didn't have any real evidence on me so I was released but ever since we've been very careful to only meet in public places to look less suspicious and only accept new clients if we knew they wouldn't set us up.

"Just come down Damon." he said and abruptly ended the call

I got out of bed, threw on some clothes and grabbed my keys. I opened my front door and a shy Elena was standing about to knock.

"I was going to knock." she said shyly.

I noticed she had my leather jacket in her arms. I lended it to her when I drove her home from lunch.

"I just brought your jacket I thought I should give it back so I got Stefan's phone and found your address and drove here." she babbled.

She handed me the jacket and i placed behind my door.

"You didn't have to do that Elena."

"I know but I also wanted to see where you live." she smiled.

"But I can see your going out so i'm going to leave." she continued.

She turned to walk away but i grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Hey, wait. Do you want to come with me?" I said and I saw a glimmer of hope in her dark eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yes I do." she said and I smirked at her.

"Come on then." I motioned to my car and she hopped in.

* * *

We pulled up outside the warehouse and judging from the look on Elena's face she had no idea where we were.

"Damon, where are we?" she questioned with a worried look on her face.

"We're at the Mikaelson's warehouse."I said quickly.

"Wait but-" she started to speak and I already knew what was coming.

"Elena you know what I do. I just have to do a quick job and we can go and back to my apartment and you can see where Damon Salvatore lives." I said with a smirk.

"Okay but I don't want you getting into trouble again." she started.

"No I won't we are super careful now okay?"

"Okay." she said and her shoulders sank in relief.

"You can stay in the car if you want to I would underst-" she cut me off before I could finish.

"No i'm coming in with you." she smiled and opened her car door.

I got out of the car and started walking towards the front door in the warehouse. Before I opened the door I turned to look at Elena to make sure she was sure she wanted to go in. Before I could say anything she pushed past me and opened the door.

"Well are you coming?" she stated and it took me back for a moment. I laughed to myself and walked in front of her and grabbed her hand. Our fingers fit perfectly as I guided her to the main room. When we walked in Klaus, Kol and Enzo were sitting at a couch engaged in deep conversation until they heard us come in. Klaus and Kol looked up in disbelief and they saw Elena strut in. I unlinked our hands before they could see.

"Salvatore, package is on the table be quick Klaus will text you the details now." Enzo ordered and Klaus pulled out his phone to text me.

"Okay boss is there anything else?" I said feeling Elena tense behind me.

"No there's nothing else go and be quick." He said.

I nodded my head and Elena headed for the door. I glanced at Klaus who winked at me and I replied by rolling my eyes. I walked over and grabbed the well sealed packet and followed Elena out the door.

When we reached the car I got in and pulled out my phone to see if Klaus had texted me.

"49 Maple Crest, slip through mailbox, enjoy your fun with Gilbert ;)."

I shook my head and laughed to myself and Elena gave me a questioned look.

"Can you put in 49 Maple Crest in the Navigator for me?" I asked her.

"Is that where you have to bring the package?" she questioned.

"Yeah I just have to throw it into the letter box and we can go."

"Do you not have to get money for it?"

"No I don't normally deal with collecting money, they've already paid and now all they're waiting on is their package."

"Your world is so.."

"Stupid? Crazy? Insane?" I answered for her.

"No, interesting. It's interesting."

I laughed thinking that the only type of interesting she got in her life was the normal type, like shopping, being with her friends, going to parties not being involved in carrying drugs to some addicts house. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to the drop off location.

"Damon?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I turned to quickly before putting my focus back to the road.

"You don't think i'm going to snitch on you, do you?" she questioned.

"I would've never told you about all of this if I did think you we're going to tell someone." I answered honestly.

I once thought that she would tell someone about all of this. I don't understand how I trust her so much.

Elena's POV

When we arrived at the house Damon jumped out and took a look around to make sure nobody could see him. As he was doing this I looked down at my phone and saw Stefan was calling me.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the call.

"Hey Elena, I was just calling to ask if you wanted to come over."

"I'm actually out at the moment can we reschedule for another time?" I said not wanting him to know about my whereabouts.

"Um sure that's fine." he said clearly annoyed.

"Thanks bye Stefan." I said quickly as I saw Damon walk down and get into the car.

"Who was that on the phone?" he questioned as he put his seatbelt on.

"It was actually Stefan." I said not wanting to lie to Damon.

"Ahh I see, does he know we are together right now?"

"No I just told him I was busy." I admitted.

"Maybe that's for the best. He's not the biggest fan of us being friends." he replied. 

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Well he woke me up this morning to basically tell me to stay away from you." he answered.

"You definitely took that advice." I joked.

"Hey now you were the one who showed up at my door." he teased.

"Okay fine, you win." I gave in and he chuckled.

"Maybe I should drop you home, it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah I think so, we shall have to reschedule my visit." I said with a smile.

"I think we will." he said looking at me for a brief moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Elena's POV**

I walked out of my last class before lunch, laughing with my friends.

"The poor guy Care." Bonnie laughed.

"I just wanted him to know that I wasn't going to take it anymore." Caroline stated.

"Care, he blew you off one night to watch football." I said with a smile.

"Yes I know it may be a bit extreme but he needs to know. Anyways enough Matt talk, how are you and Stefan?" She said.

Stefan and I have been quite good lately except for the fact that Damon and I are extremely close now. We've been doing things like going to the movies, watching movies at both of our houses and getting food. He's one of my closest friends now. Stefan on the other hand hates how close Damon and I are.

"We're good I guess."

Before I had time to answer Damon walked up to me with his signature smirk on his face.

"Elena! Gladiator my place tonight." he stated.

"Ugh, but Damon." I groaned thinking of watching Gladiator.

"No no no Elena, I had to watch your chick-flick on Tuesday so now we our watching _my_ movie."

"Fine. Pick me up after school?" I said.

"Will do." he said and walked away.

I turned back to my friends who were staring at me with a questionable look on their faces.

"So you're not like switching Salvatore brothers or anything are you?" Caroline finally blurted out.

"No of course not." I said simply.

"Then what's the deal with you and Damon?"

"We're friends that's it."

"God Elena just admit it already, you are attracted to him in all of his bad brother glory." she pointed out.

"Care, if I admit that, then what does it say about me?" I confessed.

"It says your human." she said quietly.

"I don't think you should be with Stefan if you have feelings for Damon." Bonnie finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I don't think so either." I said.

I didn't realise how strong my feelings were for Damon until Caroline pointed them out. It had been a couple of months since I went with Damon for his 'job' but I haven't gone since. Damon didn't want me to be involved in that world. He hasn't really been doing anything for the Mikaelsons. We spent so much time over the last few months together and I have learned so much about him.

"Okay, enough of this talk i'm starving let's go get food." Caroline said and we walked to the Cafeteria .

 **Damon's POV**

I decided for lunch i'd see what my friends were doing. I walked over to our usual spot behind the bike shed and saw Klaus, Kol and a couple other of people smoking.

"Salvatore, you want a hit?" Klaus said looking dazed.

"Nah i'm good." I replied before sitting on the grass beside him.

"Suit yourself."

I took this moment to look around at everyone here. I saw Vicki sharing a blunt with a younger boy who I quickly realised was Jeremy Gilbert. Before I realised what I was doing I got up and grabbed the blunt from his lips, dropping it to the ground and stepping on it.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jeremy yelled looking at the ground where I had crushed his blunt.

"I would rather not have a 16 year old smoking here." I said calmly and took my seat beside Klaus.

"Just because you're fucking my sister doesn't mean you can tell me what to do."

"I'm not fucking your sister she's with my brother." I replied and rolled my eyes.

"Hasn't stopped you before." I heard Vicki mumble under her breath.

Before I could reply I saw a girl walk towards us. It was Katherine, my ex girlfriend. Great.

"Hello, Damon." she said flirtatiously.

"Katherine what are you doing here?" I snapped.

Katherine used to go to our school but she had been expelled at the end of last year. She had been with nearly every guy in our school even when we were together. She was the one who introduced me into the drug world and everyone else thinks the opposite. We got into a toxic relationship where we were cheating on each other and breaking up every second. It finally ended when Katherine nearly overdosed on drugs. She needed help, help that I couldn't give her so I ended it for good.

"Daddy had a meeting with the school and convinced them I was better. I'm back!" she laughed.

"Can we talk in private?" she continued.

"Fine."

I got up and walked to a bench nearby and sat down. She took a seat beside me and actually seemed nervous.

"Damon, I never really got to say sorry that you had to see me like that." she murmured.

"Kat, just because your back doesn't mean everything is fine. I moved on and I forgot about you."

"Do you actually think that Elena girl is going to choose you over Stefan?" she laughed.

"How do you know about Elena?" I questioned.

"I had people watch while I was gone. How cute is she? Cheerleader, perfect grades, perfect boyfriend and perfect life. You know how easy it would be for me to, well, do _anything_ to her?"

"I swear to god Katherine if you touch a hair on her head I will fucking end you." I spat.

"That's what I thought." she sighed.

"No Katherine you do not get to walk in and threaten people I care about, going after Elena? Bad move. I don't want anything to do with you." I yelled and walked away.

 **Elena's POV**

I was in my last class of the day, History. Our teacher is Mr Saltzman who also happens to be dating my Aunt Jenna. It was extremely weird the first time I caught them kissing on our couch. I haven't looked at him the same since. I was quickly torn out of my thoughts with the bell ringing. I basically ran out of my class hoping I wouldn't bump into anyone but Damon. Sadly I had bumped into the wrong Salvatore brother.

"Oh Stefan, i'm sorry." I said flustered.

"Are you alright? You seem like your in a rush." he questioned.

"Yeah I'm okay, just meeting a friend." I said without making eye contact.

"Okay well I better let you go, love you." he said.

"Yeah okay bye." I said and ran out the school doors.

I briefly looked around the car park before spotting Damon sitting inside his Camaro staring at me. I quickly ran his way and hopped into the car.

"Hey."

"Hey." I replied.

"Uh oh looks like we've been caught." Damon said looking Stefan's way.

"I actually don't care anymore. Why can't I be friends with you? He just needs to get over it." I stated confidently as he pulled out of the car park.

"Okay who is this person sitting in my car because I don't think we've met." he joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes "Tell me about your day."

"Well first I found your little brother smoking with my friends an-"

"Woah woah woah stop there Salvatore. Jeremy?"

"Yep and he also told me I couldn't tell him what to do just because i'm fucking his sister." He laughed and it made my heart flutter.

"Oh my god, I need to talk to him." I said shyly.

"Then my ex showed up." he blurted.

"Who?"

"Katherine."'

"You mean Katherine Pierce, as in overdosed last year and got expelled Katherine Pierce?"

"Mhm." he said.

"I had no idea you guys were together." I gasped.

"Not only were we together she also cheated on me several times and then I found her passed out in her bathroom just as she had overdosed." he spilled.

"Oh my god, I had no idea i'm so-" he cut me off before I could finish.

"No don't say anything it was a long time ago. She wasn't all to blame for our relationship ending badly, I cheated on her too."

"But it wasn't your fault she overdosed." I consoled.

"Yeah I know, but now she's back at school and she's playing games again and I don't want anything to do with her." he said as he pulled into his apartment parking spot.

"Hey look at me." I said and put my hand on his cheek to pull his face forward.

"She's not worth your breath. She's not worth anything okay?"

He nodded his head and I pulled my hand away from his cheek. We got out of his car and he unlocked his apartment. When he got the door open I ran by him and jumped onto the couch.

"Someone's very excited about watching Gladiator." he laughed as he walked to the kitchen and got popcorn and sweets out.

"Ugh I forgot what we were watching." I groaned.

He walked over and put a bowl of popcorn and a couple bags on sweets on his coffee table. He put the movie in his TV and sat close beside me on the couch.

We got about half way through the movie when I properly snuggled into his rigged sculpted chest. I began outlining his abs with my fingers when he grabbed my hand and linked our fingers together. My heart began to race when I raised my head to look into his icy blue eyes. His lips a couple of inches from mine. He lifted his other hand and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. We stared into each other eyes for a bit until he leaned in. Just as his lips were about to touch mine a loud knock came from the apartment's door. Damon jumped back in fright and paused the movie. Then he quickly got off the couch to answer the door.

"Stefan what are you-" Damon said before I saw Stefan storm past him.

"Elena what the fuck are you doing in my brothers apartment watching fucking movies with him?" he screamed.

"Woah Stefan no need to scream, we're just friends." Damon said trying to calm Stefan down.

"Stefan all we're doing is watching movies nothing else. Do you really not trust me or something?" I questioned.

"No Elena I just don't trust _him_." he said motioning to Damon.

"Stefan nothing is going on, i'd never do that to you." I pleaded.

"Damon can we have some privacy?" Stefan asked.

"Elena are you okay?" Damon questioned.

"I'm fine just go." I said and sent him a grateful smile. He returned it and walked into his bedroom.

"Elena what do you want me to think? You spend more time with my brother than with me."

"I know Stef."

"Is that all your gonna say? You know? No Elena, I can't do this anymore, I feel like such an idiot." he hissed.

"No Stefan you're not an idiot, I am. I thought I could make us work but I don't feel the same way as I used to. I'm sorry Stef but i'm not gonna drag you through this any longer." I apologized.

"So this is it? 3 years for nothing?" he asked.

"Stefan it wasn't for nothing I loved you!" I cried.

"Well it obviously wasn't enough." he said coldly before storming out of the apartment.

Damon opened his bedroom door and ran towards me and I started crying even heavier. He sat me down on his couch and snuggled me into him. We sat there for hours until I fell asleep in Damon's strong arms.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries.

 _ **Authors Note: I am so sorry this took so long to come out. I've been busy with many personal things so I couldn't find much time to write this chapter. I know this chapter is short but I really wanted to get something out to you guys. The next chapter I plan to be a long one so be prepared!**_

 _ **Elena's POV**_

I woke up and I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist. I had my head resting softly against Damon's chiseled chest. I looked up at him and admired how amazing he looked. His eyes flickered open and he looked straight at me.

"Oh sorry, we must have fallen asleep." he said unwrapping his arms from my waist and I immediately missed his touch. I sat up on the couch so I was facing him and grabbed my phone to check the time.

"It's fine, I'm just glad I got some sort of sleep." I admitted. If it wasn't for Damon I would've been awake all night with guilt about what happened with Stefan.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Oh shit, it's 6." I replied as I picked up my phone.

It was Friday morning which meant school. I would have to face Stefan and my friends which I'm not sure if I'm ready to. Stefan would've told someone by now and I guess the whole school hates me for breaking up with the perfect boyfriend.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked sincerely.

"I'm okay, it's just….everyone is going to hate me." I groaned.

"I don't hate you." He stated.

"You don't count." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Nobody can hate you forever, you know that right?"

"Yeah I guess." I admitted.

"Okay, I was going to ask this last night but Stefan came and it got all messed up….. My father is hosting a founders ball tonight and he is insisting on me going to make us look like a happy family and well you know how much I hate my Father. So I was thinking we could go together? As friends of course. You can distract me from wanting to rip my father's head off." He asked and I could hear nerves in his voice.

"Hmm I'm not sure anyone can stop you from that but sure, I'd love to." I smiled.

"Great so I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Perfect…. I better go home and get ready for school I guess." I said walking to the door awkwardly. God how does he do this to me? It's like I've known him my whole life one second and then the next he makes me feel so shy and nervous.

"Okay then I'll see you at school?" He replied and opened his door.

"Indeed you will Salvatore." I said as I walked out the door.

As I walked home I smiled thinking about Damon escorting me to the founder's ball tonight. The last time I was at an event like that was when my parents were alive. Damon and I have something special that we I can't deny and even if we never cross the romantic line I'm still glad that I have him as a friend.

It was a short walk to my house and I knew Jenna would be angry with me because I never called to tell her where I was last night. I opened my front door and braced myself for Jenna's rage.

"Elena? Is that you?" She said and I heard the anger in her voice.

"Yeah Jenna, It's me." I replied nervously.

She walked through the kitchen door to face me by the stairs.

"Where were you last night? And don't make up some lie about staying with Caroline or Bonnie because I already called them." She questioned sternly.

Knowing I was cornered I knew there was no point in lying. "I stayed at Damon's." I gulped nervously.

"Damon Salvatore? Again Elena? God what happened to Stefan?" She snapped.

"We broke up last night." I mumbled.

"The same night you slept in his brother's home?"

"Yes Jenna, God why doesn't anyone believe that we are just friends?" I yelled.

"Elena, we can talk about this later, go and get ready for school." She sighed.

"Okay but just so you know Damon and I are friends okay?" I said.

"Fine just please be careful." She stated and I nodded my head. I began to walk upstairs to my room when she stopped me. "Oh and don't forget we have the founders ball tonight so make sure you have a dress."

"Yeah I will, but Damon is going to bring me there." I blurted.

"As your date?" she questioned.

"No we're going as friends, I already told you this."

"Okay, okay fine, go get ready before you're late." She said as I walked up the stairs and began to get ready for a long day at school.

* * *

Just as I finished applying my makeup Caroline rang me to say that she and Bonnie were walking to school and they would stop by on the way. I heard the doorbell ring so I ran down the stairs to open the door.

"Bye Jenna!" I screamed before opening the door and walking out.

I was greeted with a happy Bonnie and an angry Caroline.

"Hey girls." I said as I shut the door behind me.

It looked as if Bonnie was going to send me a cheery reply but Caroline cut in before she could.

"Did you and Stefan break up last night?" Caroline bluntly said.

"Yes we did Care and I was going to tell you. Anyways how would you know?" I questioned as we began to walk to school.

"Well I was with Tyler and Stefan called him all upset and Tyler had to leave."

"Yeah well I was at Damon's apartment and Stefan barged in and started screaming and we broke up." I stated.

"Is that where you stayed last night? Damon's apartment? Alone with him?" She eyed me carefully and continued. "God Elena you barely broke up with him and you're saying at his brother's apartment."

"How many times do I have to tell people we are _friends_ that's it." I shouted.

"You two clearly have something more going on…... Look Elena I'm not annoyed at you it just feels like you're lying about things, I just want to know these things before other people. I sucked having to find out through someone else." Caroline said sadly which made me feel guilty.

"Elena we both love you and will support whatever decision you make." Bonnie finally spoke up.

"Okay, I'm sorry and I need to be more honest with you guys about things. I just wish you guys could see the side of Damon I see….. Anyways I thought I should let you guys know Damon asked me to go to the founders ball with him." I said barely containing my excitement.

"Ooooh great! You can come with us!" Caroline squeaked.

"I'm not sure if Damon's that type of guy, plus we're going as friends."

"Well so are Bonnie and Matt so it's perfect."

"Don't you think it will be awkward to be with Tyler in front of Matt" Bonnie questioned.

"No Matt and I are friends now so it will be perfectly fine. Elena can we meet at your house?" Caroline asked.

"I'll have to run it by Jenna but I think It'll be fine." I smiled.

"Ahh! This is going to be amazing!" Caroline squealed as we walked up the steps of our school.

We walked through the main door of the school and I felt my heart pound loudly in my chest. I felt as if everyone was looking at me because I had broken the perfect boy's heart. I could hear Caroline and Bonnie talking about their dresses but it felt like everything was silent. I reached my locker and Caroline and Bonnie were still chatting as they waited for me to finish getting my books. I felt a light tap on my shoulder which made me jump slightly. I turned around to see Stefan standing in front of me.

"Hey, um can we talk?" He asked awkwardly.

"Um yeah sure." I replied.

"Okay um we'll see you later Elena." Bonnie said quickly before grabbing Caroline's hand and walking away.

"Look I'm really sorry about last night, I shouldn't have screamed at you….. I know you and Damon are only friends but ….I just don't trust him."

"Yeah Stefan but if you trusted me, there would be nothing to worry about."

"I know Elena. He's just bad and I don't want him to influence you."

"Why do you think he's so bad? He's been nothing but good to me and you know it." I argued.

"Why are you trying to defend him don't you see he's never going to change?" he spat and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm going to defend him because he's my friend Stefan." I cried.

"Are you serious right now?" he shouted and I felt people staring.

I saw in the corner of my eye Damon running towards us.

"Woah Stefan, stop shouting, need I remind you where you are?" Damon said trying to calm Stefan down.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" he screamed and stormed off.

Damon looked up at me to see that I was crying so he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me outside of the school. He walked me to a stranded place behind the school where he quickly pulled me into him.

"Hey, hey shh shh shh." he said rubbing circles on my back as I cried heavier into his chest.

"He hates me Damon." I cried.

"No he doesn't, don't say that. I don't think anyone could hate you. He's just hurt but he'll get over it, don't you worry okay?" he said sincerely before pulling me away from him so I could look into his perfect blue eyes. He cupped his hands around my face and we stared deeply at each other.

"Thank you for being here for me." I mumbled.

"No, thank _you_ for putting up with me." He replied with a smirk.

He pulled me back into a tight hug where I felt safe. Once I had finally calmed down he spoke up.

"Okay, so how are you feeling about going back in there?" he questioned.

"I'm okay, we better go before we're late to class." I smiled.

"Okay then, c'mon." he said and we walked right back into the school.

 **Damon's POV**

After a very long morning of boring classes it was finally lunch. I walked outside over to my spot behind the bike shed and saw the usual people sitting, eating and smoking. I also saw Katherine sitting beside Vicki chatting to some guy.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Kol said happily as he patted the grass next to him.

I took the seat beside Kol and looked over at Katherine who had a scowl on her face.

"Here, you want some?" Klaus said leaning over to hand me a blunt.

"Yeah sure." I replied as I took it from his hand and started smoking it.

"Are you going to that ball tonight?" Kol asked me.

"Yeah I am, are you guys?" I questioned motioning towards the Mikaelson brothers sitting beside me.

"Yeah Enzo has a big deal going on and needs people to help, you in?" Klaus asked.

"Nah man I have family obligations. If my Dad finds out I'm working at his ball he'll cut off my cash flow."

"Well I don't want to be the one who has to tell Enzo his right hand man can't help out this time." Finn spoke up.

"Oh would you shut up." I said punching his arm and taking another hit of the joint.

"Awh look who it is, little Elena Gilbert." I heard Katherine say.

I quickly looked over and saw Elena standing shyly, looking at me.

"Shut the fuck up Kat." I cursed and walked over to Elena. When I reached her I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from staring eyes.

"Wait, please tell me that's a different Katherine…." she trails.

"I wish I could say no." I said and I wasn't lying.

"Are you two seeing each other again?" she stuttered.

"What? No way. I'd never go back there… not in a million years….. are you jealous Elena Gilbert?" I asked stepping closer to push her against the wall.

"No.. what? Why would I be jealous?" she babbled nervously and I could hear her breathing quicken. I put my hands on the wall behind her and stared deeper into her eyes.

"Because, _I_ think that _you_ are jealous that we have a lot of history." I said as I moved closer to her lips. I was obviously feeling the full effects of the joint that I had smoked or I wouldn't have this much confidence right now. Especially because this was school after all. Her friends could be around hell Stefan could be around here somewhere but I didn't care. I wanted what I want.

"Elena, is that you?" I heard a male voice interrupt us so I quickly moved out of Elena's way.

"Jeremey? What are you doing here?" Elena said walking over towards her brother.

"I could ask you the same thing, was I disturbing something?" he said looking over at me.

"No Jeremey, stop trying to change the subject. Are you high?" she said using her fingers to widen his eyes.

"Elena will you just fuck off? I'm going to my friends now okay?" he snapped.

"No you won't kiddo." I said walking towards them. "They're bad news, so beat it."

"What are you gonna do if I don't huh?" he said stepping towards me. "You're not gonna touch a hair on my body because Elena has you wrapped around her little finger."

"Jeremey just stop okay? If you know what's good for you, you'll stop hanging around with those people." she said. I knew that she didn't like my lifestyle choice but if she didn't want to be my friend she could have just said it to me and I would have left her alone, but saying it like that made me feel guilty.

"Fine, I'll see you at home." he finally gave in and walked away.

"Elena I'm not forcing you to be my friend you know." I simply stated.

"What are you talking about Damon" she asked confused.

"I'm talking about what you just said to your brother." I looked at her as I saw the realisation cross her face.

"No Damon I didn't mean you, you're different."

"How am I different Elena? I'm the same as everyone there maybe even worse. I am bad elena, I am bad for you so why wouldn't you have run away as far as humanly possible? I don't fucking deserve your friendship…... I think we need to stop being friends or whatever this is. It needs to end."

"No Damon, you are different to everyone else there because, you may do bad things, hell you may do the worst thing ever…. but you are different to every single person in there because, you're the most caring, fun, honest, happy, funny, confident, compassionate person I have ever known, so if anyone here doesn't deserve this friendship, it's me." She said. That was the most confident I had ever seen Elena and it took me back a bit.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I'm a shitty person for doing that to you."

"Oh would you shut up, where's my cocky Salvatore gone huh?" she said and jokingly punched my arm.

"Awe look at this, going from fighting to joking, how cute." Katherine said walking towards a wall where she leaned against it.

"Great, we have a crazy ex on the loose." I said rolling my eyes and I saw Elena tense beside me.

"We haven't officially met yet." Katherine said walking towards Elena. "I'm Katherine, Damon's ex girlfriend, though I'm sure you already knew that." she said and laughed.

"Oh yes I did and I also know a lot of stories that don't make you look so good in my books so I'd rather not waste my breath on a shameless and jealous ex girlfriend." She smiled and I let out a dry laugh.

"Ahh I see why you like her, she's feisty. It's very cute how you think I'm jealous of you but you have no idea what I'm capable of." She laughed and strutted off into the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries.**

 **Hey guys! I am so so so so sorry for the delay but I wanted this chapter to be perfect and I've also been having some internet problems but here it is! Please leave a review so it can help me with further chapters! Enjoy.**

 **Elena's POV**

Caroline, Bonnie and I were all in my bedroom as we added our finishing touches to our looks for the ball tonight.

"I hate my dress. I look horrible." Caroline screamed from my bathroom.

"Caroline you look beautiful." Bonnie replied.

"Look at me. Why did you guys let me buy this dress." She walked out and she took my breath away. Caroline was wearing an emerald green dress with her hair tied into a beautiful bun.

"Caroline, you look amazing, Tyler is one lucky guy." I said admiring how pretty she was.

"Awe would you stop! Quick you better get into your dress the guys will be here soon." I giggled as she blushed from my compliments and quickly changed the subject.

I heard my phone vibrate on my dressing table in front of me so I picked it up and saw a text from Damon.

 ** _Why did you make me pick up these idiots, if they talk about football one more time I'll scream._**

"Uh oh, I'm notsure if Tyler and Matt will be alive if Damon is trapped in a car with them for one more second." I shouted slightly to make sure Bonnie and Caroline could hear me in the bathroom.

"I will kill Damon myself if my date is late, make sure he knows that." She shouted back so I sent a quick reply to Damon.

 ** _Suck it up bad boy. Caroline said she will kill you if you guys are late, when will you be here?_**

I placed my phone down on the table and slipped into my royal blue dress. I quickly pinned two pieces of hair behind my ears and added a touch of lipgloss.

"Oh my god, look at us. We're hot." Caroline laughed.

Jeremy walked by my room and paused shortly before quickly continuing towards his room.

"Um I just uh got to call my Mom, I'll be right back." Bonnie stuttered before running out of my bedroom.

"Okay, before the boys turn up I need to ask one more time. Are you and Damon dating? Because if you guys are I need to tell you now that Stefan will be there and he shouldn't have to find out this way and-" I quickly cut off Caroline blabbering to reassure her.

"Care stop, Damon and I are friends and if Stefan trusts me he knows that nothing is going on between us." I said lightly.

"So there's nothing at all going on between you two?"

"No Caroline we're friends nothing more nothing less."

"But you flat out admitted to me there was something going on." She pryed.

"Yeah there is but it's just harmless flirting and a few intense moments." I said quietly.

"Spill Elena I want to know everything, even though I despise him." She shrieked.

"You just don't like him because _you_ wanted to date him last year and he didn't want to." I giggled. "Exactly Elena I don't want you to end up hurt. He's Damon Salvatore, the towns bad boy and you are Elena Gilbert, the towns perfect girl. I just don't want to see you hurt." She said sadly.

"Care is right Elena, he does have a reputation for sleeping with girls and then avoiding them after. Bonnie said as she walked back in.

"Okay I see what your saying but I'm not planning on sleeping with him, I just want to be friends with him okay?" I pleaded for this conversation to be over.

They both nodded quietly and we were cut off the the doorbell ringing.

 **Damon's POV**

If I had to spend one more minute in a car with those idiots I was going to scratch my eyes out. I knocked on the door while they were talking about some stupid football team.

"Jenna, lovely to see you again." I greeted her.

"Damon, Tyler, Matt, come on in." She said quietly.

"You look beautiful tonight Jenna." I said trying to get on her good side.

"Thank you Damon, would you guys like something to drink?" She said slightly blushing from my compliment.

Before I could reply I saw Elena walking down the stairs. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Hello boys, glad to see everyone in one piece." She jokes.

"Just about." I muttered. She motioned for us to follow her into the kitchen. I followed her in as Matt, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie followed behind us. I pulled her aside as her friends and Jenna were deep in conversation.

"Elena you look absolutely stunning." I complimented her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said as I took in her beauty.

"How can you put up with them? Seriously I think I lost a couple brain cells from being in a car with them." I rolled my eyes.

"Damon! Be nice." She warned me trying to hide her giggle.

"I know, I know, they just _love_ their football." I said and she let her laugh free this time.

"Okay time to go. I don't want to be late." Caroline shouted as she grabbed Tyler's hand before pushing us all out the door.

* * *

We arrived at the ball in the Lockwood Mansion and everything looks so perfect. Parents were glancing at their children as they speak to other parents. I feel bad that I'm not the perfect date for Elena. She deserves to be here with some popular guy on the football team. Not with me, who is quite the opposite of that. I noticed my father deep in conversation with a group of people that I had only seen a few times. I felt the scowl come quickly across my face.

"Hey is everything okay?" Elena questioned looking worried. She followed my gaze and out of the corner of my eye I could see the realisation come across her face. "Hey, we don't have to go near him at all tonight if you want."

"I can't avoid him all night. Here come with me." I said and quickly grabbed her hand pulling her towards my Father.

"Hello Father." I said as we approached the group. He turned around and looked Elena and I up and down.

"Damon, Elena how lovely to see you two here _together_." He said questionly.

"Oh Elena, you seem to get prettier every time I see you." Melissa spoke up.

Melissa is my step mother. My Father met her a couple of years ago and they ended up getting married last year. She was always nice to me but I have no idea how she puts up with my Father.

"Thank you Melissa, It's so lovely to see you again, you also Giuseppe" Elena replied politely. I could tell that she felt slightly awkward due to the fact she was with the other brother. "Have you got any idea where Stefan is, I haven't seen him all day and I thought he would be with you. He's normally never seen without you." Melissa giggled which made me scowl immediately.

"Oh no I didn't come here with him, um he and I aren't together anymore." She hesitated. Before Melissa could quiz Elena on her recent breakup with Stefan, Carol Lockwood approached our small group.

"Oh Elena good I was hoping to find you, I found something that belonged to your Mother that I thought you might like, here follow me." Carol Lockwood said and Elena sent me a 'sorry' look before walking off into the distance.

"I hope you aren't brainwashing that Gilbert girl." My Father muttered.

"That Gilbert girl has a name and if she didn't want to be here with me she could've said so." I snapped.

"Are you two seeing each other?" Melissa decided to add.

"No we're just friends."

"Good because Stefan is going to talk to her tonight and try to get her back." She smiled and I groaned knowing that's the last thing Elena wants right now.

I've tried to make talk about her and Stefan but shes told me on many occasions that her and Stefan are over for good and that's it. She seemed pretty convinsing at the time but maybe that's changed now. Maybe she wants to be back with him? I shouldn't care but I do. I care about her. As a friend of course. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw Elena quickly hurrying back to us.

"I'm so sorry for that, Carol just found a beautiful necklace that belonged to my Mother." She smiled staring down at the shining piece of jewellery in her hand. I could see tears forming in her eyes and I quickly closed her hand with the necklace inside and her dark eyes jumped up to meet my worried ones. She quickly smiled and the tears that were once in her eyes had dissapeared.

"Hello Father." I heard a male voice say and I quickly removed my hand away from Elena's.

"Ah Stefan don't you just look so handsome, am I right Elena." Melissa said and I felt Elena tense beside me.

"Um yes, Stefan you look great." She replied awkwardly. "Elena could we talk, in private?" Stefan stepped to her side whispering in her ear just loud enough so I could hear every word.

"Stefan there's nothing left to talk about." She whispered back. "If you'll excuse us I see my brother and his date and I must go and tease him." She giggled and pulled me away.

"God when will he realise that I don't want to talk to him." She groaned.

"I'm guessing not until he wins you back." I muttered.

"Wait, what did you just say?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure he wants you back."

"Oh God he literally went from sreaming at me in the hallways to wanting me back, my life is so messed up." She said and I saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "I need some air." She ran out quickly and before I could chase after her I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Blondie, what can I do for you?"

"Stop messing with Elena." Caroline said bluntly.

"I'm not messing with her."

"Stefan and Elena are epic. They're made for each other. She is so in love with him and she needs time. I think you should take a step back from her. And _please_ don't give me that crap that you guys are 'just friends' I've known Elena pretty much all my life and I can tell by her face that you guys aren't just friends." She ranted. "There is something going on between you two and you need to end it."

"If Elena doesn't want to be my friend she can tell me and I will leave her alone but I do not appreciate you coming up here and telling me to leave her alone when we both know that's the last thing she wants right now."

"Just please don't hurt her or start anything that's more than friends because she's still healing from her parents and then Stefan, just please give her time okay?" She begged.

It made me smile thinking how Elena has such supportive friends who look out for her. They always seem to be there for her and the way she talks about them it's like her whole world just lights up.

"Okay I understand." I sighed.

"Brother, can we talk?" Stefan said appearing out of the blue.

"Oh my God, why am I Mr. Popular today?" I laughed sarcasticly. "Go for it." I told him and Caroline smiled gratefully and walked back to her date.

"What's your deal with Elena?" He asked and I felt like screaming for having to answer this question one more time. When you're magically best buddies with the towns sweetheart I suppose that's what happens.

"Oh Stefan stop being so parnoid, don't worry we're here as friends nothing more nothing less."

"Like I'm gonna believe that." He scoffed.

"I don't have time for this." I said walking straight out the door.

As I walked out the door I heard a female softly crying sitting on a bench. I noticed the stunning blue dress and slowly walked over and sat beside her.

"I'm never going to escape drama, will I?" She cried softly.

"You will, trust me. Come here." I pulled her into my chest and she softly lay her head down.

"I feel like my whole world is falling apart and there's nothing I can do to save it." She cried.

"Hey, look at me." I said placing my finger underneath her chin llifting her head up. "Stefan will get the hint that you guys are over."

"It's not just Stefan. I am seventeen years old and my parents are dead, the friends I've hade since I can remember are starting to get sick of me and I've no idea what I want to do with my life." I felt my heart ache as I heard all the things she worries about. This was now the second time she'd took her walls down in front of me. Part of me hoped she could never do that with Stefan. Part of me hoped I was special to her.

"Okay yes your parents may be dead, heck my Mom is too, but no matter what you think your friends _adore_ you. If they didn't I wouldn't have gotten a lecture from Caroline tonight." Her eyes widened at what I had said. "You have told me so many times that you want to be a doctor like your Father was and this is just you panicing. Trust me Elena, your life is _not_ falling apart. Okay?" She nodded slightly and sat back up.

"God I probably look like a mess." She giggled. "I'm going to use the bathroom and freshen up before we go back in there." She smiled before walking away.

I sat for a moment deep in thought before I felt a body sit next to me.

"Everything alright Enzo?" I asked.

"People have been saying you have been avoiding me. You should know that I don't like people talking about my inner circle." He replied bluntly.

When I was with Katherine one night she introduced me to Enzo. He became my best friend very quick and when Kat screwed me over and over again he was always there. He convinced me to stand up to my Father and convince him to let me move out. My Father said I could only move out if he paid for the apartment and I came to dinner at least once a week. I did everything for him, any job he had I would do but as Elena and I became close I started to spend most of my time with her. I also didn't want Elena think less of me.

"I haven't been avoiding you on purpose, I guess I've just been busy." I shrugged.

"Well get unbusy I need you to help me, there's some big things going on." He said and I saw Elena walk over to us looking as if she wasn't just crying. God she was so beautiful.

"Elena, are you alright now?" I asked her brushing Enzo off.

"Ah I see how you've been busy Damon, nice choice. Care to share?" Enzo smirked and Elena flashed a look of pure disgust and fear. I sent him a warning look that I knew he would understand.

"Not like you haven't before." He laughed sending Elena a wink. That really set it off for me because before I knew it my fist was colliding with his jaw. He quickly responded with several punches my way. I heard Elena squeal as Ispat out some blood regaining my composure. I knew that he was stronger than me but I needed to make a point.

"Oooh looks like I hit a nerve. Make yourself more available or… well you know what I can do to people." He said warninly before strutting off.

Elena ran straight towards me placing her hand on the cuts that were left from Enzo's ring. "Oh my god Damon you're bleeding." She exclaimed. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." I said shrugging her off.

"Don't you do that to me." She hissed removing her hands from my face.

"Do what Elena?" I questioned. "The thing where you try shut me out, it doesn't work on me Damon."

"I'm not shutting you out." I replied bluntly. "Oh come on Damon we've been friends for what nearly 2 months now, don't you think I'd catch on to your habits?" She argued.

"If that were true then you'd also know that, that is my instinct to try shut people out whenever we grow close. Elena I am scared that I'm going to say or do the wrong the thing and I'll loose you forever." I placed my hands on her cheeks and looked her staright in the eyes. "And trust me Elena, that is the last thing I want." We paused for a moment staring into each others eyes until she threw her arms around my neck and nussled tightly into me. I responded by placing my hands on her waist and lightly whispering in her ear. "You are the best influence on me. You are good, and I need a little good in my fucked up life."

After a few moments we broke apart and I saw that Elena was feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Elena?" I said. "Yeah?" She replied. "Would you like to dance?" I asked with a smirk on my face. She nodded lighlty so I took her hand in mine and guided her into the main hall where people were dancing to a slower song. I placed my hand softly on her lower waist and she placed hers on my shoulder. We began to dance softly and Elena softly lay her head on my shoulder.

"You've never told me about Enzo you know." She whispered in my ear and lifted her head from my shoulder to look me in the eyes.

"There's not much to say, Katherine introduced me to him and he's always been there for me. Yes I do work for him but he's like family to me."

"If you were like family then why did you fight him?" She asked.

"All familys fight, plus he made a comment that I didn't appreciate." I said shurugging. "Was it because of me?" She questioned. "Well, sort of. I didn't like the way he was talking about you and also he brought up stuff in the past that he knew I wouldn't like." I stated.

"What happened?" She asked shyly. "Well I was in love with Katherine and he knew it. It was probably a year after I was introduced to him when I started to work for him. I was still with Kat at the time but things weren't going so well. I did some things I wasn't proud of. Katherine decided to sleep with him and the only reason he agreed to was because Kat said we were over. When I found out I immediately broke things off with her and lets just say it wasn't pretty. I thought he was sorry for sleeping with her but he basically said 'Thanks for sharing'. I have no idea how but we got through it and he even told Kat to never contact us again. Ever since then though he's always thought what's mine is his." I said.

Katherine was my only serious relationship. After her I never trusted girls, I would just sleep with them and then never see them again. It's how I work. Elena is the first friend that I've had who is a girl. Of course I've pretended to be friends with girls but it was only so I could get them into bed. I'd never do that to Elena though. She's different from the rest of girls.

"Wow, so he thinks we're a thing? And he wants to 'share' me?" She asked with fear in her eyes.

"Pretty much." I said quickly. "But I promise you Elena, I won't let him touch a hair on your body, do you hear me?" I assured her. She lightly nodded her head and I saw tears glistening in her perfect doe shaped eyes.

"Hey, do you wanna get out of here and go see a movie, the car that my father ordered for me is waiting outside and we can go straight to the cinema, or we could just go back to my place?" God it sounds like I'm trying to get in her pants.

"I'd like to go to yours, I'm not sure if I want to be around anyone but you right now." She smiled. Her smile is so perfect. It actually made my heart skip a beat.

 **Elena's POV.**

Damon grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the mansion quickly so we wouldn't be seen by anyone and have to stay here for another minute. As soon as we walked outside I felt the cold air hit me and I shivered instantly. "Here take my jacket." Damon said pulling off his jacket and placing it over me. It was so warm and it smelt just like him. As much as I wanted to stand there sniffing his jacket I thought it might look a bit weird.

"Here's the car." He said tapping on the window to notify the driver that we were there. When the driver unlocked the door Damon opened the door and signalled me to get in. After I got in I saw Damon hop in behind me and take the seat next to me.

"Mr. Salvatore, are you going back to the boarding house tonight?" The driver questioned.

"No Steve, we're going to my apartment." He replied. The driver nodded slightly and pulled out of the parking lot and began the journey to Damon's apartment.

I stared out the window noticing what looked like a celebrity style SUV. It was quite far away but I could see that it was swerving recklessly and I also noticed we were the only cars on the road at that moment in time. I saw the SUV grow closer and closer and I began to panic.

I noticed the nevous look on the driver's face so I turned to Damon and he looked away in his own world oblivious to what was happening. "Damon look!" I panicked pointing to the car that was coming our way. Steve began to try swerve out of its way but the driver in the SUV was determined to hit us. "It's going to hit us Damon!"

Then I heard a loud crash and everything went black.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I'm really going to try get the next chapter out ASAP, but you can follow me on Instagram for updates and edits! tvddelenadelena**


	6. Chapter 6

**I asked you guys on instagram when you wanted the next chapter and most people wanted it today so here it is! I'm really sorry that it's a little bit shorter than others but I really wanted to put it out today! Please Enjoy! *Edit: I'm so sorry I have no idea what happened to this chapter hopefully it doesn't happen again!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries.**

 **Damon's POV**

I felt my eyes flicker open and then an intense wave of pain hit me. My shoulder was killing me. I groaned loadly due to the intensity of the pain I was feeling. My ears were ringing and I heard faint voices around me. My vision was blurry so I couldn't see my surroundings properly.

"Damon can you hear me?" I heard a female voice say.

"Yeah I can." I groaned. "Hi my name is Doctor Meredith Fell." She said politely.

Suddenly the memories of what happened jumped into my head. "Elena. Where's Elena?" I shouted trying to sit up. I groaned as I felt a wave of pain hit me again.

"Please Damon you need to rest, lie down." The Doctor said putting another pillow behind my head. As I got used to my surroundings I looked around the hospital room and saw My Father and little Brother talking to a nurse outside my room. "What happened to Elena? Is she okay?" I asked her.

"Elena's side of the vehicle was hit more severly than your side. She is currently recovering from emergency surgery." Doctor Fell said looking through a chart.

"Will she be okay? Will there be any long term damage? Damn it will she even survive?" I questioned.

"We can't confirm or deny anything at the moment. The surgery went well from what we could see but we need to keep an eye on her to make sure she will recover properly." She replied.

"Is her family here? Her Aunt and her brother?" I said. "Yes they are here and they haven't left. Now you on the other hand will be fine, you are expected to make a full recovery if you get your rest. When we brought both of you in and we immediately knew you had broken your shoulder. If you do not treat your injury right you are at risk to not having full movement in your right shoulder so please get some rest. When you wake up I can tell you anything about Elena, with the family's approval of course." I slowly nodded my head and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes from a deep sleep and noticed my Father brother and step mother sitting in the chairs across from me.

"Damon you're awake!" Melissa exclaimed running towards me while my Father trailed behind her. Stefan sat in his seat with a puss on his face and didn't dare come near me.

"How do you feel?" She added as I sat up. "Not great to be honest." I replied politely. "Have you guys heard anything about Elena?" I questioned. "She just woke up a few minutes ago and has been asking for you, but we wanted to make sure you got a good rest." She smiled.

"I'm going to go see her." Stefan mumbled as he opened the door. "Stefan!" I shouted out for him and he crawled back into the room. "What?" He asked. "Don't you think maybe you should leave her alone for a bit? I mean the last time you guys talked she was in tears and I doubt that's good for her right now." I said.

"Damon she's in the fucking hospital and it's all because of you, I'm not just gonna leave her there thinking I'm an ass." He snapped. "Language Stefan." Melissa said to him

"Unless I was the one driving the car that smashed into us it wasn't my fault." I snapped back. "Whatever you say Damon." He replied coldly walking out the door.

 **Elena's POV**

The nurse entered my room and had a surprised look on her face. "Elena you look better." She said. "Trust me I may look better but I sure as hell don't feel it." I laughed.

She giggled lightly and dragged the table over besidde me. She placed a few tablets and a glass of water on it and motioned for me to take them. I smiled a quick thank you as she walked out the door.

Jeremey had stepped out to get changed and bring some of my stuff to the hostpital so I was currently alone in my own room as Jenna was sitting outside talking to some doctors. I heard a soft knock on the door and I felt a wave of excitement come over me. That quickly dropped as I saw Stefan awkwardly walk in.

"Hey Lena, how are you feeling?" He questioned. "Um I'm not that great, you know." I said motioning to the cast on my leg and elbow. It was truly a miracle that I didn't die from that car crash. When I had woken up the Doctor had informed me of my lost list of injurys. Broken ankle and elbow, internal bleeding, sprained neck, crushed lungs and broken ribs and then some soft tissue damage. It was truly insane that this was my second time being so lucky to survive a car crash. The first obviously being my parents crash.

"Anyways how's Damon?" I questioned. "Oh um he's awake." He answered awkwardly.

"Do you know what his injurys are?" I decided to ask even though this converstation was extremly awkward. "Um yeah he has a broken shoulder and some torn ligaments." Stefan replied. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes thinking of Damon being hurt.

Jenna must have noticed the awkward and tense conversation that was going on so she quickly entered the room. "Hey Stefan, it's pretty late and I think Elena needs to rest. Why don't you come back in the morning?" She said politly. "Sure, bye Elena." He said and left the room.

Once he left the room I let the tears that were building in my eyes free and softly cried. When Jenna noticed she dragged a chair over and held my hand. "What's wrong honey?" She said soothingly. "I need to see Damon, I need to make sure he's okay Jenna." I cried. "Okay, okay I'll see what I can do. I'll be right back." She said walking out of the room.

20 minutes went by when there was a knock on the door. Jenna walked in and a nurse followed rolling Damon into my room in a wheelchair.

"Damon!" I said and the tears were rolling down my face freely as he had a cheeky grin planted onto his perfect face. The nurse rolled him over to the side of my bed and both Jenna and the nurse left the room.

I swung my uninjured arm softly being careful not to hurt him around his neck and pulled him into me. I cried into his shoulder and he planted a kiss to the side of my head while trying to calm me down.

"Hey look at me, I'm fine, I'm here." He said pulling me out of his embrace.

"You don't look fine." I replied still sobbing. "Just the thing guys want to hear." He replied jokingly. I smiled and looked right into his eyes. "I was just so worried about you I thought that.." I trailed, a tear rolling down my face. "Hey." He said putting his hand on the side of my face. "I'm fine Elena, okay?" He told me soothingly.

His stare was so intense I forgot about any pain I was feeling before, all I felt was that I wanted to kiss him. Right there. Right now. It was quite obvious that he thought the same thing when he dipped his head in to the point where our lips met. It was a magical feeling. It felt amazing to be here right now kissing him. It felt _right_. I picked my hand up and began to trace my fingers through his thick dark hair. Damon deepend the kiss and our tongues began to brush off each others lightly. I moaned slightly at the feeling that rushed through my body. It was pure heaven. I had kissed a fair amount of boys but nothing was like kissing Damon Salvatore. I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't even hear the door open.

"Oh um wow, I.. uh thought you were um alone sorry um I'll go." I heard my brother say as I quickly pulled away from Damon.

"Oh um no it's fine I was gonna go anyways it's getting late and we both need our rest." Damon said as a nurse came in the room.

"You ready to go back to your room now Damon?" She said flirtatiously and I rolled my eyes at her obviousness. "Yeah I am. Good Night Elena." He said and I smiled. "Night." I replied.

 **And that's it! Damon and Elena have finally made the first move in their romantic relationship! Go follow me on instagram for updates on future chapters and some cool edits! tvddelenadelena**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries.**

Here I am, sitting with my best friends, several magazines surrounding us. It's been three weeks since the night of the accident and I don't think I've been left alone since. I don't mind it though because I'm still a bit uneasy after the accident. I'm definitely still sore but the pain meds I'm on really help drown it out. The doctors are saying I could be out of this place soon which sounds amazing. The food here is the worst. Caroline and Bonnie have been sneaking in food from the Grill and lots and lots of candy. After my surgery, the doctors were able to stop the internal bleeding and other than the pain throbbing in my ankle and elbow I was feeling great.

They needed to keep me in so long after because the recovery from the surgery wasn't going as smoothly as they hoped. I've been going to physical therapy every day and I'm also seeing a counsellor for the PTSD.

As for Damon, the doctors didn't want anyone but family after I last saw him as they thought a lot of people would be overwhelming so I saw him once a couple of days ago but he was with Stefan and his Dad so it was pretty awkward. The police are also investigating to find out who did all of this. I told them everything I remember. Apparently, it was a hit and run situation. They did abandon the car though, but just before the crash, they had stolen it from the Mayor. Crazy, right?

"I want these shoes so bad!" Caroline whines pointing to the page she was reading.

"You want every pair of shoes," I said as I glanced over the article about the newest makeup trend.

"So not true, there are so many ugly shoes out there but these ones are amazing!" She squeals.

"I miss school and hanging out with everyone." I blurt out of nowhere.

"We miss you too Lena," Bonnie says quickly grabbing hold of my hand and offering a sweet but sympathetic smile.

"I wonder when I'm getting out." I sigh and continue. "Hopefully soon because the Winter Formal is next week."

"Speaking of how's Damon? He hasn't been in school and I'm pretty sure his shoulder is fully healed." Caroline asks.

"He came here a couple of days ago with Stefan and Giuseppe." I shrugged.

"Where were you guys going when the car got hit?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I was having a bit of a meltdown so Damon asked if I wanted to go to his place and watch a movie so we did and then, well, you know the rest." I sighed. I know Damon might think what happened was his fault but it wasn't. It was a simple accident.

"So, um Jeremy filled me in on what he walked in on. Have you and Damon talked about it? Does Stefan know?" Bonnie said with a hint of judgment in her voice.

"Wait, what happened between you and Damon?" Caroline asked.

"When he came in after I woke up, we kissed. It was quick, it doesn't change anything." I said trying to hide my true feelings.

It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. It's just I have this feeling when I'm around him that I just can't shake. I don't think we would ever be together like that. I don't think that's what he wants anyway.

"Oh, that's not what I heard. Jer said if he didn't interrupt you probably wouldn't have stopped!" Bonnie said and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Okay, okay it was amazing, but it was all in the moment nothing more."

"So you haven't talked about it?" Caroline asked.

"Nope and there's no need. So what's the plan for Winter Formal?" I said smoothly changing the subject.

* * *

Later that day Jenna was helping me pack up my stuff so we could go home. The doctors decided I was okay to go home since I haven't slept right since the accident. I'm hoping my own bed with help with that. She signed the discharge forms and listened to all the doctor's advice. After an hour or so I was finally back in my own bed.

"Now Jer is bringing up the spare TV and I'll set it up so you don't get bored and I'll get anything you need-" She rambled.

"Jenna I'm fine, I'm feeling ten times better by just sitting in my bed. You don't have to worry." I said.

"I know its just, you're parents died in a car crash and you could have died in one too. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She said tears filling up in her eyes.

"Hey, Jenna I'm here and you're gonna be stuck with me for awhile." I laughed placing my hand on top of hers.

She laughed and nodded her head before leaving the room. Jeremey dropped in the TV and set me up and wished me a good night.

"Come in." I said when I heard a light knock on my door. The door opened and I was very surprised to see who was behind it. Our eyes connected for the hundredth time and I couldn't fight the smile off my face.

"Hey." He said closing the door never breaking the eye contact.

"Hey" I replied smiling. "Not even a life threatening car crash can stop you smiling." He said walking further into my room.

In his hands were two grocery bags filled with candy, soda and many more treats. He noticed me scanning the bags and placed the beside me on my be before sitting on the edge.

"I stopped by to store to pick up some of your favourite movies and candy because I knew you probably had to eat the disgusting hospital food and you've probably lost your taste buds by now and-" He rambled. "Damon stop, thank you." I cut in.

"You seem nervous" I noted.

"Me, nervous? No way." He scoffed.

"Sure." I laughed and patted the other side of my bed motioning him to join me.

He walked over put the bags on the bed, kicked off his shoes and climbed in beside me.

"So, I got some chocolate bars, candy, which includes sour patch watermelon since you cleared two bags at my apartment, some sodas and chips, oh and i picked out the worst looking chick-flicks i could find." He said sorting through the bags.

"Oh yes, my favourites." I laughed as he groaned.

"How are you doing?" He asked. "Stupid question I bet you feel like shit." He added.

"Well the painkillers help a lot and I feel a lot better." I shrugged.

"That's good I guess." He sighed and we both stared at each other. "Look about what happened at the hospital, we were both drugged up and wanted comfort so-" He continued.

"It was stupid and we should just forget it." I smiled showing my agreement.

"Yeah and you're only out of a long relationship with my brother so let's not mention it to him."

"As if i'd go telling Stefan we kissed. I'd like you to still be alive." I laughed thinking of Stefans reaction.

"Alright Lena slow down, the guy couldn't hurt a squirrel."

"You should've seen him when Matt tried to kiss me at a party. Let's just say Matt got a hangover and a black eye the next day." I laughed at the memory.

"Damn that's a surprise." He replied awkwardly.

"Alright I think it's time for the chick flicks." I giggled as Damon rolled his eyes.

* * *

Elena had fallen asleep about an hour ago on my chest. I knew it would be weird when she woke up but she just looked so peaceful, as if this was the first proper sleep she'd had in weeks. You can still see the scratches from the glass that must have scraped her face when the window shattered. Her face was paler than usual but she still looked amazing. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket so I took it out to see who was calling. I felt Elena stir slightly so I gently moved her off of my chest and walked into her connecting bathroom.

"What's up Klaus?" I asked.

"Damon where are you right now, I need to talk to you." He said nervously.

"I'm at Elena's, what's going on?"

"Can you meet me?" He asked frantically.

"Uh sure, why though what's happening?" I said confused.

"The accident you and Elena got in wasn't an accident." He said.

"Yeah the police already told us that, hit and run, Mayor's car." I said sighing. I thought everyone knew this already.

"But they don't know who did it, I do."

"How would you know Klaus?" I asked cautiously.

"Because I.." He paused

"You what Klaus?" I said getting angry.

"Because I was fucking involved Damon!"

 **Alright I am so sorry for disappearing for so long. I wasn't motivated to write so I have been writing this chapter for months on end. I think I deleted 5 versions of this because I just wasn't happy but I really miss this. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's not very long, I just wanted to get one out again. I am really gonna try and finish this story because I feel so bad. Also if you're interested in any other story I've written here I will be putting them on pause because I want to focus on this. Thank you to everyone who is still interested and I'm so sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries.**

 **Hey everyone wanted to get another one out quick so here it is, enjoy.**

"Because I was fucking involved Damon!" Klaus screamed from the other end of the phone.

"Klaus, I would be very fucking careful if I were you. You need to explain."

"Just meet me at your apartment. I can't do this over the phone."

"Fine" I replied and hung up.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Elena walking to her wardrobe.

"Hey what are you doing up?" I asked walking behind her.

"Just getting a sweater, my warm human pillow left me." She joked with a sad face.

"Sorry, Klaus called something's up with him. I've to meet him at my apartment."

"Is everything okay? Do you want me to come with?" She asked with concern.

"No, you need to get some rest. I'll call you in the morning." I said turning to hug her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist pulling each other into a hug.

"Okay I better run, bye," I, said pulling out of the hug.

"Bye" She replied as I walked to the door.

* * *

I unlocked the front door to my apartment and saw Klaus sitting on my couch.

"How did you get in?" I asked. "You gave me a key, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I sighed.

"Look Damon I need to tell you this from the start but you need to promise me you won't do anything or tell anyone." He started as I took a seat next to him.

"You know I can't promise that."

"I know Damon but this time my life is on the line so just promise me." He pleads.

"Okay fine, I promise." I give in.

"Right, when Katherine brought you to Enzo the first time, he was sleeping with her but you didn't find out until you found them, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, she said it was the first time and I believed her."

"Well, they had been sleeping with each other long before you came. Enzo always told everyone you were his right-hand man and basically his brother but we all knew he was jealous of you since you were publicly dating Kat and he was banging her and nobody but me and a couple other guys knew because she didn't want anyone to know. Nobody wanted to tell you because we were scared of what Enzo would do."

"Okay, but what has this got to do with the car crash?" I asked confused.

"So when Enzo cut off all ties with Kat after making up the whole 'She told me you guys were done' story, he only cut her off publicly but really they still slept together. One day you weren't around and Kat came in pissed looking for you. She was jealous that Elena had you and Enzo was so in love with her he would do anything to make her happy."

"And setting up a crash would make her happy," I said trying to process the information.

"Yeah pretty much. Enzo explained it to us and used everything he had on us to make us do it. He made it seem like it was just another job and it wasn't us going against one of our own. I stole the Mayor's car and gave it to Kol and he was the one who you know." He explained looking sorry.

"So wait, did Enzo know it was Elena and I in that car?"

"I don't think so. After it all went down I overheard them having an argument over it. He was saying things like 'do you still love him?' and when I heard you and Elena were in hospital after a car crash I didn't know what to do." He said.

"Enzo was already pissed at me that night. He must have known." I said out loud.

"No Damon I don't think he would do that, I think it was all Katherine. But you were never supposed to be in the car it was only supposed to be Elena."

"That's so messed up. She's smart, but not that smart. I mean what would she have told him? Oh, I just need your guys to run into a car and possibly kill the people inside? I don't think so!" I stand up and begin to pace.

"I know I promised I wouldn't say anything but I need to talk to Enzo. I won't tell him you told me but I need to know who this was." I said.

"Damon he will kill me if he finds out." He pleads.

"I know but you need to remember, I have dirt on him too," I said.

* * *

"Enzo?" I shouted as I closed the front door behind me.

"Damon, is that you?" I heard him say as he walked down the big staircase.

"We need to talk, " I said bluntly.

"Okay, go."

"Did you set up the crash Elena and I got into?" I said deciding to cut straight to the point.

"Damon-"

"Actually no don't answer that, I already know." I spat.

"Damon it was a misunderstanding, I didn't know it was you! Who even told you?"

"That's irrelevant and also that's bullshit, she got in your head didn't she?" I shouted.

"No! Well, yes." He argued. "But Damon you need to know I didn't know it was you in that car, I thought it was just the girl."

"What girl?" I hissed.

"The girl you were with"

"Elena"

"Yeah, Kat said that she was interfering with my business and she convinced me she was bad news. I thought I was looking out for you but when I got the call from Klaus saying you were in the hospital I knew the mistake. Katherine was jealous of you and Elena and she wanted her gone and I was so stupid to believe her but trust me Damon, neither Kat or I knew you were in that car." He explained.

"So what you were just going to kill Elena just because Katherine wanted you to?"

"I know how bad it sounds and I know I should have checked that Elena was who Kat said she was but I was so stupid to believe her and I hate her Damon. This should have never happened and I know that." He said and I believed him.

Katherine is such a toxic person and she doesn't have to try very hard at all to make other people believe her lies. I don't want to lose Enzo because of this but he was trying to hurt Elena and that's not okay.

"This is beyond fucked up Enzo, why did you lie to me? I thought we were better than that." I asked.

"I thought I was in love with her but now I know how wrong I was."

"I know the feeling." I groaned.

"I know you love that girl Damon and I am so sorry." He apologised.

"It's okay, I forgive you," I said. "But I think you need to apologize to Elena herself and do not try and find out who told me, remember I still have dirt on you."

"Okay I won't and I'll apologise to Elena." He said as I begin walking to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing," I said turning back around. "If you want to earn my trust again, you won't speak to Katherine."

"Trust me, I never want to see that bitch again."


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries.**

I woke up the following morning to someone knocking on my bedroom door. I turned to check the time and saw it was nearly 3 pm.

"Come in," I shouted to whoever was knocking.

I turned to face my bedroom door and saw Damon come in and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, I'm sorry did I wake you?" He questioned.

"Yeah but it's fine I should've been awake ages ago." He walks toward my bed and sits on the edge directly in front of me. He cupped my cheek with his hand and stared deeply into my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, the concern in his voice really showing.

"Better, I never could sleep in the hospital so I feel so refreshed now," I said smiling. He removed his hand from my cheek as his eyes drifted to the ground. I could tell something was up.

"What's going on Damon, are you okay?" I asked sitting up.

"Remember last night when Klaus called?" I nodded in response.

"Well, he told me that he was involved in the crash."

"What? Why would he do that? I thought he was your friend."

For as long as I've known Damon and Klaus were best friends since we were younger. I knew that because I used to be friends with Klaus' sister Rebekah until we grew older and grew closer to other people. I found Caroline and Bonnie and Rebekah became best friends with Katherine Pierce. Katherine was never nice to me because she's a Pierce and I'm a Gilbert. Most people would think that wouldn't matter but the founding families of Mystic Falls are envied by most other families. The founding families gain special treatment and Katherine never liked it. Most of our high school knew Katherine always wanted Stefan but Stefan didn't want her.

Damon explained everything that he knew and I was speechless.

"So Katherine hates me for taking you and she thought she would just get rid of me?" I repeat.

"I know, it's insane and doesn't even make sense," Damon said grabbing my hand.

"But Elena I won't let anything happen to you. I've warned Enzo and I'll talk to Katherine."

"It's just hard to believe, she's 18 years old Damon. That's just not normal." I feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I know but this was the way she was brought up. Her parents are both criminals and it's just in her blood. I'm not trying to defend her or anything but I understand it."

"Why does she hate me so much? All my life even when we were younger she never liked me and I don't know what I did."

"She's jealous Elena. You're pretty, smart, from a good family, you're popular and everyone falls in love with you just by seeing you smile."

He moved forward and I then realised how close we were, more like how close his lips were. He moved ever so slightly forward so if I leaned any closed our lips would connect.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out." He finished.

Feeling confident I closed the gap and our lips met. Damon moved his hand up to cup my cheek and it felt like fireworks were going off. This kiss was different from others I had ever had. It was nothing to do with sex or anything, it was the kind of kiss that would happen as you got married. It was short and simple but it was the best kiss I had ever experienced. I pulled away and Damon rested his forehead on mine and stared so deep in my eyes he was pretty much staring at my soul. It was pure heaven and I wish we could've sat there all day.

The shrill noise of a cell phone ringing broke us apart. Damon dug through his jacket pocket and pulled the phone out.

"Hello?" He answered. I couldn't hear who was on the other line but I just ignored it.

"Yeah, I'll see." He continued.

"No Stefan I'll deal with it later."

"Elena's." He answered bluntly.

"Fine, I'll see you later then." He ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Was that Stefan?"

"Yeah, he wants to talk about something."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Not for sure but I have my guess."

"What's your guess?"

"You."

"Damon, I think he's over me." I sighed forgetting about what would happen if Damon and I dated.

"I don't think any guy who dated you or even met you, is over you." He said softly, while our eyes never broke contact.

There was a long pause and I knew what would happen if I didn't say something.

"Damon we can't do this."

"Do what?" He questioned.

"You know what," I stated.

"Why can't we?"

"Because I can't be one of your girls." I sighed.

Damon had a reputation and we both knew it. He never dates anyone, ever since Katherine screwed him over. He sleeps with girls for a couple of nights only to dump them a couple of days later.

"I wouldn't expect you to be."

"Then we need to stop this," I said firmly.

"Look Elena, I can't give you a relationship. You're too good for me and I'd only screw things up. But what I'm trying to say is, I like you and I don't know what we're doing here but I really like it and I don't want it to end." He confessed.

"I like you too Damon and I don't want this to end either."

I barely get the end of my sentence out as he leans forward and pulls me into a passionate kiss. This kiss is the complete opposite of the one earlier. It's full of passion and lust. Damon deepens the kiss and I gladly respond, opening my mouth so his tongue has access. His hands trailed to my hips and massaged the bottom of my PJ top. He gently pushed me down on the bed as he climbed over me, never disconnecting our mouths.

He began to trail down to my neck finding my sweet spot which earned an approving moan from me. I pulled him back up feeling the need to kiss him once again. I pulled away so I could flip us and position myself over his growing arousal. I bent back down and kissed him, both of us fighting for dominance.

I barely heard the knock and the noise of my door being swung open.

"Oh my god!" I heard Jenna scream.

I flung myself off Damon and turned to Jenna.

"I will never get that image out of my head, thanks for that" She stated.

"Uh, Jenna we were just-" I tried to explain.

"Damon I think you should go." She cut me off.

"Yeah okay see you later." He said standing up and leaving the room.

"You have some serious explaining to do."

 **This chapter was hard to write. I've been loosing my motivation as I can't think of new ideas to make this interesting. Please review and if you have anything you'd like to see send me a message, I don't bite! Thanks for the support and I'll try to get a new chapter out soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries.**

 **I know I know. This chapter took waaaaay too long and I'm so sorry. I'd prefer to keep this short so you can hopefully enjoy the new chapter. Love you all for sticking with me.**

"And then Jenna walked in and I died of embarrassment," I explained to Caroline.

After Jenna freaked out and told me Damon and I couldn't be alone in my room again Caroline rang and asked did I want to get food at the grill. Since I was feeling ten times better I thought a catch up with my best friend would be good.

"Wait, Jenna walked in on you guys?" She said a little too loud.

"Caroline keep your voice down!" I scold her while glancing towards the pool table where Damon and Stefan were playing.

"Have you and Stefan talked?" She asked clearly seeing where I was looking.

"Barely. Last time was when he came by the hospital but he didn't say much." I sighed.

I want to still be friends with Stefan but when he finds out about whatever's going on between Damon and me, I think my chances of friendship with Stefan will be blown.

"I feel like we have to choose a side and I hate it." Caroline frowned.

"Trust me, I wish Stefan and I could be friends but I just feel weird."

"Well, you are sleeping with his brother." She said with a hint of judgement.

"Damon and I are not sleeping together Care." I rolled my eyes.

"It's only a matter of time," Caroline muttered. "Sorry I know, no judgement." She added sheepishly.

"It's okay I get it. He doesn't have the best reputation but I like him. He's nice to me and he understands everything." I smile shyly, my eyes drifting back towards the dark haired male.

"Just like him as a friend or more?" She questioned and the answer was clear in my head.

"More." I smile. "But let's talk about the Winter Formal" I swiftly changed the direction of the conversation.

"Yeah, so I need you to help set up with me."

"Ugh, I hate setting up." I groan.

"Setting up what?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Winter Formal, Caroline has roped me into helping." I groan again.

"Hey! You always help me." Caroline whines.

"That's because she's a good friend," Damon said and smiled happily at me.

"What's making you so happy?" I questioned returning the smile.

"Guess I'm just having a good day." He winked and I felt an intense blush creep up on my cheeks. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan approaching Damon and I felt my heart rate go up.

"Hey, you want another drink?" Stefan said directly to Damon, avoiding looking at me.

"Uh, no I'm good. I'll probably head out soon enough."

"Where are you going?" Stefan questioned.

"Enzo called, party tonight." He replied quickly.

"Okay. Hey Girls." Stefan said. I smiled and mumbled a quick hello and my eyes shot towards Damon's worried ones.

"Hey Stef, you going to the Winter Formal next week?" Caroline asked awkwardly.

"Yeah probably, I'll have to see." He said and turned his attention to me.

"Can we talk?" He asked lowering his voice.

"Uh sure," I replied and stood up.

As I started to follow Stefan I felt a hand grab my arm.

"If you need me to call me over, okay?" He whispered. "Damon I'll be fine, It's just Stefan."

I followed Stefan over towards the pool tables and we stopped in a corner where there weren't many people around.

"So, how have you been?" I started awkwardly."

"I don't know. Look to get straight to the point, I miss you. Not only as my girlfriend but as my friend and I don't want it to be weird when we're in a group of people. I feel bad when you don't show up to see your friends and I feel like it's my fault." He said and I felt like crying.

So many times Caroline and Bonnie have asked me to go places with our group of friends but I've stayed out of it. Not only because Stefan would be there but because I spend a lot of my time with Damon. I feel so bad that Stefan thinks he is the main reason and I feel so guilty.

"No it's not your fault, I just spend a lot of time with other people and I don't want you to think it's because of you," I explain.

"By other people you mean Damon." He states.

"Um, yeah, but still other people too," I answer awkwardly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I answer scared.

"Do you ever think we could try again? Like we just forget about the past and just start fresh?"

I was scared he would ask something like that. My honest answer is no, not just because of Damon but I just don't think we're a good match.

"Look, Stefan, I wish it would've worked out between us but it didn't and I think it's best for both of us if we're just friends at the moment. I don't know about you but I actually do miss talking to you and I wouldn't want this to go bad again." I said trying to let him down gently.

"Yeah, I know I just thought I would ask. Friends?"

"Friends." I smiled and hugged him tightly. I could feel a pair of eyes looking so I pulled away.

"I better get back to Caroline before she kills Damon." I laugh.

"Can you tell him I'll be in the bathroom?" He asked.

"No problem," I said before walking towards Caroline and Damon.

I really do miss talking and being around Stefan, he was such a good friend to me and I hated thinking that we couldn't have that again. When he asked about starting fresh and trying again I just knew I couldn't, especially since Damon and I have gotten closer. After what happened earlier today I don't know what to think. Damon flat out admitted he couldn't do a relationship but that's the type of girl I am. I don't know what to call whatever's going on between us. Are we just friends? Friends with benefits? I don't know and it's all I can think about.

"Everything okay?" Damon asked when I approached the table.

"Great actually." I smiled and I swear I saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Where'd he go?" He asked.

"Bathroom, he told me to tell you," I said. Tyler by now had gone to talk to Caroline.

"Hey Elena, you and Damon can take the table, Ty wants me to go to his house." She winked.

"Okay, have fun," I replied while sitting down, Damon following.

Tyler and Caroline went out of eyesight and I could feel Damon staring once again.

"Spit it out," I said turning to him.

"So are you two back together then?" He said bluntly.

"What if we were? I can do whatever I want Damon." I said getting my frustration out.

"I know."

"To answer your question, no. I couldn't go back to him." I huff loudly.

"Why not? You could have your picture-perfect romance." He snapped.

"Are you seriously acting like this right now?"

"Acting like what Elena?"

"Like a jealous boyfriend." I snapped quickly. He paused and didn't reply for what felt like minutes but it was only a couple seconds.

"I'm sorry and you're right I am jealous. I'm jealous because I saw you guys hugging and my thoughts immediately went to you taking him back and I know I have no right to be jealous but I am, and I hate it." He groaned slightly

"I guess I accept your apology then." I giggled slightly.

"Good because some of the guys asked me to go to this party and I was hoping you'd come with."

"What time?" I asked looking at the time on my phone.

"Probably like eight." He replied.

"Okay," I said simply.

"Did you drive here?"

"No, walked."

"One second." He said walking to where Stefan had emerged from the bathroom and was talking to some guys.

I saw him say something to Stefan and walk away quickly.

"Okay, I can walk you home if you want?" Damon said.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Jenna's not home," I said walking through my front door.

"Thank god." He sighed. "Was she mad at you earlier?" He added.

"Kind of, she just said we can't be alone in the house," I replied awkwardly since we hadn't mentioned what happened.

"Well It's only been a couple of hours and we've already broken that rule. Hate to have that conversation."

"I wanted to die." I laughed as I began to walk up the stairs. I heard Damon's footsteps follow and without warning my heart started beating faster.

We walked into my room and I put my bag down on my bed. Damon sat down on my bed and I went straight to my wardrobe.

"So where is this party?" I decided to ask.

"Enzo's." He replied.

"Damon." I start but he cuts me off.

"I know what he did but I believe what he said."

"But I don't know him and even if what he said was true he still did it."

"I know, I know. You don't have to go, I get it." Damon said in defeat.

"I'll go for you." I winked and Damon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He walked towards me backing me up and I hit the door.

"Just for me?" He asked his voice deeper than ever. I wanted to respond but his head dipped and began placing soft kisses on my neck. Even if I could speak I had long forgotten what I was going to say.

I buried my hands in his hair as he paid attention to my sweet spot. He lifted his head and slowly inched his face closer, almost like he was teasing me. I was sick of waiting so I grabbed his face and crashed my mouth into his.

I felt his hands trail down to my waist, clutching on tightly while my hands were tightly wrapped around his neck. I reached over to his shoulders to start taking off his leather jacket when I feel a hand still me.

"As much as I want to do this right now, we don't have much time." He looked at me as if he was guilty for rejecting me but I understood.

"Yeah let me go put my dress on." I giggle lightly and he leans in to kiss me quickly one more time.

I walked toward my bathroom bringing my dress and shoes in with me. I lock Jeremy's side but leave mine unlocked.

When I walked out fully dressed I heard Damon talking to someone on the phone.

"Hey look I gotta go, I'll see you in a few." He ended the call and looked up at me.

"Holy shit." Is all that came out of his mouth and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I have no idea if that's a good or a bad reaction." I continued laughing.

"Elena, you look stunning." He muttered stepping closer playing with the black lace on the bottom of my dress. My face was red hot as I looked at my bedroom floor.

"Thank you," I said quietly and he smiled lightly at me. "Who was on the phone?"

"Klaus, he's gonna pick us up if that's alright?"

I felt kind of weird since Klaus had something to do with the accident but I decided to brush it off since Damon trusts him and after all, he is Damon's best friend.

"Sure."

So that's how I ended up in the back of Klaus' car.

"When we were younger Damon was always going for the girls, I guess nothing has changed." Klaus winked at Damon and he just rolled his eyes. "I remember him chasing some girl and asking me to be his wingman but I wasn't interested so he basically stalked the girl but never said a word. I just stood back and laughed at the rejection."

"Awwww Damon Salvatore got rejected for once, how did it feel?" I asked giggling like crazy.

"How about we keep the childhood stories to a minimum, don't you forget I'm not the only one with embarrassing stories." He said and I composed myself still smiling.

"Look Elena I just want to apologize for any I part I had in the accident. I was put in a bad situation and I made the wrong choice so I really am sorry."

"I understand and I promise no hard feelings. Thank you for apologizing."

Klaus seems like a genuinely nice guy and just got involved in the wrong crowd. He's quite similar to Damon in that aspect.

"Wow, I think that's the first time I've ever heard Klaus apologize." Damon joked.

"Only to pretty girls." He hinted but I could tell it was a joke just to rile Damon up.

"Alright mate let's not point out the obvious," Damon replied.

"Looks like we're here so let's go," Klaus announced before anything got awkward.

We get out of the car and I see a huge house overflowing with people. My face immediately shows my worry and Damon probably noticed since he grabbed my hand.

"You okay?" He asked as Klaus was busy locking his car.

"Perfect." I smile and he leads me into the house.

This is going to be a crazy night.


End file.
